Blind Love
by katiwa
Summary: Naruto est écrivain et très seul. Il veut parler à quelqu'un et ne trouve que son ordinateur comme solution. Il ne veut pas tromper son copain Sasuke, simplement que quelqu'un l'écoute. YAOI  Fic en suspend
1. Chapitre 1

Je soupire pour la dixième fois. Mon écran est encore avec ce grand carré blanc. Je clique sur le x rouge et reviens à mon bureau. Je regarde mes messages mais rien. Je retourne à ma page d'écriture mais aucune idée ne me vient. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux et décide de me lever prendre un verre du jus. J'ai à peine finis mon verre que mon téléphone sonne. Je réponds et sourie voyant de qui vient cet appel.

-Sasuke! Tu me manques, viens me voir.

-Désoler mais contrairement à toi qui passe sa vie à écrire, moi j'ai un vrai travail.

-Tu es méchant avec moi...

-Non réaliste, j'appelais pour savoir si tu viens à mon anniversaire samedi.

-Bien sûr

Je sourie en pensant à la petite fête entre ami que Ino à organiser pour mon copain.

-Mes parents vont être là donc... On ne pourra pas s'afficher, désolé.

-Oh... C'est pas grave.

Je fais un sourire un peu crisper même si il ne le voie pas. Sasuke ne veut pas que sa famille sache qu'il a un petit-ami et non une petite-amie. J'aimerais qu'il n'est pas honte de moi mais je n'y peux rien, je suis un garçon. Je parle quelques minutes avec lui et raccroche faisant mon douzième soupire de la journée. Je fixe mon cellulaire quelques secondes puis le dépose. Je m'assied sur mon canapé et semble réaliser que je suis dans une relation pas très saine pour moi mais je l'aime tellement. Mon cœur bât toujours plus vite lorsque je suis avec lui. J'aime quand il me touche. Sa façon de me regarder me rappel toujours pourquoi je l'aime lui et pas un autre. Je prends mon manteau et sort prendre l'air. J'aimerais que ce soit aujourd'hui mes cours de danse. Je pourrais me concentrer sur ça et oublier mes problèmes. J'habite dans un cartier pas très bien, dans un super petit appartement et je ne sais même pas si je vais réussir à le payer ce mois-ci. Sasuke a peut-être raison, je devrais abandonner mon idée de devenir auteur et me trouver un vrai travail. L'envie n'est vraiment pas là mais si je n'ai plus le choix, je ne peux pas être à la rue non plus. Je m'assieds sur un banc, dans le parc en face de chez moi. Il n'est que dix-huit heures mais il fait déjà noir. Il fait très froid en ce mois de novembre, j'aimerais qu'on soit l'été. Je suis seul et me décide à bouger un peu. Je mets mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles et fait jouer un tango de nos voisins coréens. Je n'aurais jamais penser qu'un fille qui a été connu pour chanter « Abracadabra » puisse me donner autant d'émotion. « Irreversible » est vraiment une superbe chanson. Je préfère Narsha mais Ga-In m'a impressionner dans cette chanson, enfin. Je commence quelques pas de tango et improvise un peu pour ne pas avoir l'air fous malgré que je sois seul. « Lie and die... ». J'entends enfin la fin de la chanson et m'arrête, légèrement essouffler. Je regarde le restaurant au coin de la rue et finis par céder à mon estomac qui réclame un bol de ramen. Je m'assieds sur un banc en avant du comptoir, saluant mon ami.

-Oh Naruto! Tu as eu ton salaire?

-Non mais je ne peux pas résister aux ramens, tu me connais.

Choji rigole et me tend mon plat préféré, je le finis rapidement mais ne peux vraiment pas en commander un autre, manque de fond. Je lui tends mes derniers yens et pars vers chez moi. J'entends du bruit dans une ruelle et voie un chat sortir de celle-ci. Je reconnais Yuki, le chat de mon voisin alias le masque. Pourquoi le masque? Parce que son visage reste toujours figer dans une expression de froideur sans aucune émotion. Je crois que son vrai nom est Neji mais encore là, je ne suis pas sûr. Je prends le minet et monte vers chez moi. Je vais cogner à la porte devant chez moi. J'attends quelques instant et voie le masque... Je veux dire, Neji m'ouvrir la porte et prendre son chat.

-Merci.

-Il s'est encore échapper?

-Oui.

Et bien... Bonjour la conversation.

-Tu devrais lui donner autre chose que des croquettes pour chat, il ne se sauverait pas pour voler du poisson aux gens.

-Je sais.

J'aimerais parler à quelqu'un quelques temps mais je n'ai même pas le temps de lui demander autre chose qu'il me ferme la porte devant mon nez, sans dire un mot. Je suis légèrement outré mais finis par rentrer chez moi. Je voudrais que quelqu'un veuille m'écouter, parler avec moi. J'en ai marre de parler à sens unique à une machine! Au moins si elle me répondrait... Oh! Je crois que j'ai une idée! Je m'assieds devant mon ordinateur et vais sur mon ancien blog, je vais dans la partie clavardage du site. Je regarde un peu la conversation en cours et finis par faire un message clair

« Jeune homme recherche amitié avec un autre. »

Je reçois quelques invitations pour me montrer nu devant ma webcam, que je refuse évidemment. J'attends une bonne dizaine de minutes puis ais une réponse qui m'intéresse en discussion privé.

« Seulement parler, hein? J'en ai marre de ces pervers qui veulent tous savoir de moi pour vouloir finalement seulement voir ma queue. Ils ne savent même pas comment écrire en plus. »

Je sourie un peu, il est parfait à ce que je recherche.

« Oui, seulement parler. Je passe la plus pars de mon temps chez moi et je n'ai personne à qui parler et puis, j'ai un copain, je ne veux pas le tromper, même pas sur le web »

« Tu as un copain? Tu es gay? Enfin, moi je le suis. Tu voudrais bien mon adresse msn? Parler ici n'est pas l'idéal. »

Je lui envoie mon adresse email, je fais bien? Enfin, il est trop tard maintenant. J'attends quelques instants et reçois une invitation d'un certain « Haretsu ». Haretsu...? Explosion? Je l'accepte.

Naruto:

« Bonsoir. »

Haretsu:

« Bonsoir à toi. Tu vas bien en ce soir plutôt frisquet? »

Naruto:

« Oui, bien-sûr. Et toi?

Haretsu:

« Très bien! C'est la première fois que je tombe sur un mec à la recherche d'amitié sur un site de clavardage. »

Naruto:

« Toi aussi tu es là pour ça, non? »

Haretsu:

« Je dirais que c'est plus pour me divertir. »

Naruto:

« Te divertir? Je suis amusant? »

Haretsu:

« Peu-être »

Je sourie, c'est moi qui m'amuse maintenant.

Haretsu:

« Dis moi, c'est ton vrai nom Naruto? »

Naruto:

« Bien-sûr! Et toi? Haretsu?

Haretsu:

« Oh non! Je ne dévoile jamais mon vrai nom sur le web, tu devrais en faire de même à l'avenir. »

Je me sens mal sur le coup, il a raison.

Haretsu:

« Je crois que je te connais. »

Naruto:

« Ah oui? »

Haretsu:

« Oui, Naruto Uzumaki, c'est ça? »

Je reste surpris sous le coup. C'est qui? J'espère que ce n'est pas Sasuke, il va croire que je voulais le tromper ou que je fréquente souvent ce genre de site.

Naruto:

« Exact... Qui es-tu? »

Haretsu:

« Je ne dévoile jamais mon vrai nom sur le web, je te l'ai dis non? »

Naruto:

« Arrête de te moquer de moi, tu es qui? »

Haretsu:

« Tu veux un confident? Je le serai. Je n'ai pas d'horaire fixe mais je te promet un peu de mon temps chaque jour, sur ce, je vais aller dormir. Bonne nuit.

Il se déconnecte tout de suite après avoir écris cette phrase. Je suis encore surpris. Qui est-ce? Je ne peux pas demander à Sasuke, si ce n'est pas lui je vais avoir l'air con. Je relis la conversation, essayant de voir qui parle comme lui. Il a l'air sympathique. Je ferme mon ordinateur et vais dans mon lit, pensant à qui il peut être. Je crois vraiment que c'est Sasuke. Enfin, qu'il m'écoute sur le web ou dans la vraie vie, je ne veux qu'une personne qui m'écoute. Personne ne l'a fait avant alors j'aimerais bien qu'au moins lui, il le fasse. Harestu, qui es-tu?


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonne année! :)

Avertissement : Cette fan fiction est classer M pour ses futurs lemons mais aussi pour des scènes de violence, vous aurez été prévenu !

« Miaou »

Non, je veux dormir encore, va t'en le chat.

« Miaou »

Je m'en fous, je dors!

« Miaou »

Je me lève et regarde Yuki qui miaule à ma fenêtre. Je soupire et regarde l'heure, huit heures, j'aurais pus avoir au moins deux heures de sommeil en plus ! Je prends le chat et sors, ne remarquant même pas que je suis encore en boxer. Je vais toquer à la porte du masque. Il me répond, m'examinant de la tête aux pieds. J'aurais jurer voir de la surprise dans son regard mais non, il ne bouge pas d'un pouce, je lui redonne son matou.

- Il est venu se plaindre à ma fenêtre et m'a réveiller.

- Oui, j'ai cru remarquer.

Je me regarde et rougis. Je me racle la gorge et m'excuse en repartant chez moi. La matinée se passe normalement. Vers treize heures on toque à ma porte. Je vais ouvrir et j'ai la surprise de voir Sasuke.

- Tu ne travailles pas ?

- J'ai voulu te faire la surprise et j'ai pris un congé.

- Tu n'aurais pas dût.

- Tais toi.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de réagir qu'il me plaque contre mon mur, m'embrassant et fermant la porte avec son pied. Il me guide jusqu'à mon lit et me tient fermement les poignets, m'empêchant de bouger. Il me domine complètement, encore. Je me laisse faire, encore. Il me fait l'amour pendant presque une heure puis se rhabille. Je le regarde faire, assis, nu, dans mon lit.

- Tu ne restes pas avec moi ?

- Non, je vois des clients dans pas longtemps.

- Je croyais que tu avais pris un congé.

- Pas toute la journée, allons.

Il m'embrasse et me souhaite bonne journée. Je mets ma tête dans mon oreiller et cris du plus fort que je le peux. Je le jette par la suite contre le mur et vais m'assoir devant mon ordinateur, sans prendre le temps de m'habiller. Haretsu est connecter.

Naruto :

« Je peux te parler ? »

Haretsu :

« C'est le but de notre rencontre, non ? »

Naruto :

« Oui ... C'est vrai. Bon, c'est que mon copain était très gentil et tout mais maintenant j'ai l'impression qu'il vient me voir uniquement pour baiser et après, il s'en va. Je sais pas quoi faire. »

Je viens de réaliser que Haretsu pourrait très bien être Sasuke mais il est trop tard pour effacer. Tant pis.

Haretsu :

« Oh ! Sasuke ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais avec ce type, il est toujours super gentil puis il se foutra de toi, il est comme ça. »

Je suis soulagé puis je me sens mal. Sasuke est ainsi ? C'est un ami proche de Sasuke ce Haretsu ? Un ex ?

Naruto :

« Il m'aime et je le sais. »

Haretsu :

« Si ça te plait de penser ça. »

Je me sens fâcher sur le coup et très frustrer. Il peut bien juger ma vie mais je ne sais même pas qui il est.

Haretsu :

« Mon temps pour toi est finit, je dois travailler. Bonne journée ! »

Il se déconnecte et moi je reste pensif. Sasuke était gentil et amoureux avec moi. Il doit simplement avoir beaucoup de travail et s'ennuyait tellement de moi qu'il a prit congé cette après-midi. La journée et la nuit passe très vite. J'ai rêver que je dansais mais il faisait très sombre autour de moi. C'était étrange quand même. Je me réveille à dix heures et vais à mes cours de danse. Je leur apprends « Breathe » de « Miss A » aujourd'hui. Mes étudiants m'adorent et c'est réciproque. La plupart on le même âge que moi et il y en a même un ou deux qui sont plus vieux mais tous me respecte. Je suis toujours sur un petit nuage quand je viens ici. Le meilleur, c'est que je suis payer pour enseigner des trucs que j'apprendrais de toute façon dans mon salon. La fête de Sasuke est dans deux jours, nous sommes jeudi. Je suis d'ailleurs étonner de le voir m'attendre en avant de ma porte.

- Sasuke ?

- On peut entrer ? Je dois te parler.

Son ton est légèrement froid. Je hausse un sourcil mais le fait entrer. À peine ai-je fermer la porte qu'il me gifle violemment. J'atterris sur le mur et cogne la tête sur celui-ci. Je m'attendais vraiment à tous sauf ça. Il prend mes cheveux et plaque ma tête contre le sol. Je commence à voir flou. Il se met à califourchon sur moi et prend ma tête entre ses mains, me forçant à le regarder.

« Tu sais que j'ai perdu mon travail par ta faute ? »

Je le regarde sans comprendre.

« C'est de ta faute si je suis pédé' maintenant ! Pourquoi tu m'as fais ça ! Ils l'ont appris et m'ont jeter dehors ! C'est ta faute ! »

Il me donne un vrai coup cette fois mais au ventre. J'ai le souffle coupé.

- Je suis désolé ! Pardonne moi !

- D'accord, je te pardonne pour cette fois.

Il me lâche, se relevant doucement. Je me tords de douleurs sur le côté. Il ouvre la porte et s'en va. Il me pardonne? C'est vrai que c'est ma faute mais n'est-ce pas lui qui m'avait séduit ? Je ne comprends pas, je suis perdu. Je me mets à pleurer, j'aimerais que quelqu'un me console. Je veux parler à Haretsu. Je m'assieds tout d'abord, reniflant un peu. Ma tête me tourne, je vais mal. C'est ma faute, il était fâché parce qu'il a perdu son travail par ma faute. Je dois le mérité après tout. Je me tiens au mur et me relève péniblement. Je m'assois sur ma chaise d'ordinateur et pleure encore plus. J'ai besoin qu'il soit là, je ne peux pas garder ça pour moi. J'oublie complètement qu'il pourrait être le meilleur ami de Sasuke, j'ai juste besoin d'en parler. Je me connecte et le vois lui aussi en ligne.

Naruto :

« S'il te plait... Aide moi »

Haretsu :

« Comment ? »

Naruto :

« Sasuke, il vient de me frapper. Il dit que c'est ma faute si il a plus de travail. Je sais pas quoi faire. »

Haretsu :

« Il t'a frapper ? Appelle les flics ! »

Naruto :

« Mais c'est de ma faute. »

Haretsu :

« Si ce con a perdu son boulot c'est parce qu'il passait plus de temps à séduire ses clients que de travailler avec eux, si tu veux mon avis. Si tu ne veux pas appeler la police, demande à quelqu'un de soigner tes blessures, au moins. »

Naruto :

« Je n'ai personne à qui demandé ça. »

Haretsu :

« N'importe qui ! Tu n'as pas un voisin ? »

Le masque ? L'envie n'est pas vraiment là mais il me doit bien ça pour avoir ramener son chat un million de fois.

Naruto :

« Tu as raison. Je vais demander à mon voisin. Merci Haretsu, bonne soirée. »

Je me déconnecte, soupire et me lève difficilement. J'ai la tête qui tourne. Je finis par arriver devant la porte de chez Neji et y toque deux petits coups, me tenant au mur de côté. Il vient m'ouvrir et pour une fois, son visage affiche des émotions. Un mélange de surprise et de je ne sais quel autre sentiment.

-Neji ... Je crois que j'ai … besoin … d'aide.

Je m'effondre par terre, inconscient.

Salut tout le monde! Je ne vous ai rien dis, chers lecteurs, à mon chapitre précédent et je m'en excuse. Je m'appelle Katiwa, fanfiqueuse depuis maintenant trois belles années. Blind Love n'est pas, comme vous avez pu le lire, pour les âmes sensibles. Je fais des fautes d'orthographe, excusez moi. Je suis désolé pour tous les fans de Sasuke aussi, je n'ai rien contre lui mais il était parfait dans ce rôle et vous comprendrez peut-être pourquoi plus loin. Nous ne saurons pas tout de suite qui est ce fameux Haretsu, il reste beaucoup de personnage à paraître encore. J'espère que vous aimerez cette fan fiction !

Reviews ?

PS: J'ai eu une demande de bêta lecteur mais mon ami l'est déjà. ^^ Gomen!

- Katiwa


	3. Chapitre 3

J'ouvre mes yeux, sentant une sorte de poids sur mon ventre, et entendant un ronronnement. Je ne reconnais pas mon petit lit mais plutôt un super grand. Ma tête tourne légèrement et je replace peu à peu les événements. Sasuke m'a frapper et je suis venu voir Neji sous la demande de Haretsu. Je passe ma main sur mon visage mais m'arrête sentant un plastique couvrant quelques partis de mon visage. Je caresse doucement Yuki qui est couché sur moi et je crois finalement savoir où je suis. Je regarde un peu plus attentivement la chambre, tout en me relevant sans trop me brusquer. Je suis chez le masque ? Je regarde une photo posée sur la table de chevet et vois en effet Neji avec une jeune fille et une femme plus âgée. Je la prends dans mes mains pour la regarder un peu mieux mais je la sens glisser vers le haut et vois le propriétaire de celle-ci visiblement fâché.

« Ah … Euh … Excuse moi... Je n'aurais pas dû toucher ce qui ne m'appartient pas. »

Il ne répond pas, gardant le petit cadre contre lui. Je me sens honteux de m'être fait prendre sur le fait. Je triture les draps avec mes mains et baisse la tête. Il soupire et s'assied à côté de moi. Je le regarde un peu mieux. Il est vraiment beau malgré son air froid. Il soulève mon chandail et je me sens rougir. Il passe sa main sur mes côtes et je me retiens pour ne pas hurler. J'ai tellement mal. Il fronce les sourcils et semble réfléchir.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Aucune réponse, je mets ma main sur son épaule et il me regarde enfin dans les yeux.

- Ça va ?

- Oui.

Au moins il me répond. J'ai envie de soupirer mais je me retiens. Il détourne de nouveau le regard.

« Je vais aller chez moi, merci. »

Je me lève mais il me retient, semblant m'interroger du regard. Ne m'a t-il pas entendu ?

« Je retourne à mon appartement, je vais bien, merci. »

Il hoche la tête et vient avec moi jusqu'à la porte. J'entre chez moi et me dis qu'il y a vraiment des gens encore plus dans la lune que moi. J'ai parler assez fort pour qu'il m'entende pourtant, j'en suis sûr. Il doit vivre sur une autre planète. Je le remercie de m'avoir aider mais il me fait peur quand même. Enfin, je vais pas rester dans mon couloir toute la journée à penser à mon voisin étrange. Je vais sur l'ordinateur et regarde l'heure. Il est neuf heures trente du matin. J'ai autant dormis ? Je me connecte sur msn et vois Haretsu, qui est connecter.

Naruto :

« Bon matin ! »

Haretsu :

« Bon matin, tu vas a mieux ? Tu as eu de l'aide ? »

Naruto :

« Oui, j'ai été chez mon voisin étrange. »

Haretsu :

« Il est étrange, mais tu vas tout de même lui demander de l'aide ? »

Naruto:

« Il me devait bien ça! Je lui rends son chat environ une fois par jour quand il se sauve. »

Haretsu :

« Hahaha, oui, je vois. Bon, je suis heureux de savoir que tu vas mieux. Je dois aller travailler, pardonne moi. Bonne journée ! »

Je ne réagis pas puis me sens inspirer. Je passe l'après-midi à écrire la suite de mon livre. J'entends toquer à ma porte vers dix neuf heures. Je vais ouvrir mais reste figé en voyant Sasuke devant moi avec un bouquet de fleurs.

-Bonjour chéri, je t'ai acheté des fleurs, tu me laisses entrer ?

-Heu... Oui, oui.

Je m'écarte de la porte mais j'ai peur qu'il me frappe encore une fois. Je vais m'assoir sur mon canapé. Il pose les fleurs sur la table et viens à côté de moi. Je baisse les yeux, sentant son regard sur moi.

- Je suis désolé pour hier, je ne le ferais plus mais il faut que tu comprennes que c'est de ta faute.

- Oui, je sais, excuse moi.

- Je n'aurais pas fais cela si tu n'avais pas ébruité le fait que nous soyons un couple.

- Je sais, pardonne moi.

Il me prend la main et l'embrasse. Je ferme les yeux, frissonnant de peur. J'ai peur de mal faire.

- Je t'emmène manger et après on va en boite, comme avant, d'accord ?

- D'accord.

Je ne veux plus le décevoir, je vais m'habiller correctement et sors avec lui. Nous allons manger dans un petit restaurant, nous sommes vraiment très proche et je me détends rapidement. Je ne dois pas avoir peur de mon petit-ami. Il me donne même un baiser sur la joue pendant que nous mangeons. J'ai rougis et lui en ai donner un en retour. Nous sommes partis en boite vers vingt et une heure. Sasuke a commander deux verres et m'en a donné un. Je bois de grandes gorgées, espérant oublier un peu. Je danse, coller à Sasuke, tout le monde est gay ici alors il s'en fiche. Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu ici avec lui. Me coller contre lui librement et qu'il me chuchote des mots doux pendant que tout le monde est complètement saoul, lui et moi compris. Je vais reprendre à boire tout seul et j'ai la surprise d'apercevoir la bande de copain du frère à Sasuke, incluant son frère lui-même. Itachi me voit et vient me parler.

- Naruto, je sais bien que mon frère et toi n'êtes pas juste amis.

- Tu fais quoi ici ?

- Moi ?

Il pose son doigt sur mon nez en rigolant.

-Tu sauras que je suis plus gay que lui et toi réunit mon cher. On se voit demain alors ? Mon frère ne t'a pas trop fait mal hier ?

- Comment tu sais que c'est lui qui m'a fait ça ?

- Tu ne devrais pas raconter ta vie aux étrangers.

Il re-part pendant que je suis sérieusement choquer. C'est lui Haretsu ? Je comprendrais pourquoi il m'a reconnu aussi vite, j'étais souvent avec son frère au lycée. Dans ses amis, je reconnais Deidara, un étudiant à mes cours de danses. Il me fait un léger salut de la main avant de partir avec ses copains. Je commande deux verres et en donne un à Sasuke. Visiblement, je suis le seul à les avoir vus. Je passe la soirée à boire et danser coller au bassin de mon copain. Je m'amuse vraiment comme quand j'avais à peine atteint la majorité. Ça doit faire un an que je n'ai pas été en boite. Nous restons jusqu'aux petites heures du matin, riant et marchant l'un contre l'autre. Je le chauffe sous l'effet de l'alcool et nous faisons l'amour jusqu'à ce que nous nous endormons, épuiser. Je me réveille, tard, Sasuke l'est déjà et me regarde amoureusement. Je souris, je sais qu'il m'aime malgré tout. Il passe sa main sur mes côtes et je retiens une grimace. Je ferme simplement les yeux, appréciant qu'il me caresse un peu pour une fois. Je bouge un peu et un mal de tête me prend soudainement. Et merde, j'ai vraiment abusé hier soir. Je me blottis contre Sasuke et il me caresse les cheveux avec tendresse.

- Bonne fête Sasuke.

- Merci. On devrait peut-être penser à s'habiller et aller à mon anniversaire, non ?

- Oui, il est quelle heure?

- Déjà treize heures. On s'est vraiment couchés tard hier soir.

Je hoche la tête et il m'embrasse avant de partir prendre une douche. Je vais à l'ordinateur et me connecte pour voir si Haretsu est là. Il y est. Je souris pensant qu'au moins lui est toujours là quand je veux parler à quelqu'un.

Naruto :

« Haretsu ! Travailles-tu ce soir ? »

Haretsu :

« Non mais je vais être occuper, pourquoi ? »

Naruto :

« J'aimerais que tu m'aides en m'envoyant des textos, tu peux ? »

Haretsu :

« C'est faisable. »

Je souris et lui envoie mon numéro. Il me texte simplement pour être sur et je regarde le numéro. Je ne l'ai pas dans mes contacts, aussi peu soient-ils. Je n'ai pas Itachi dans mes contacts, alors c'est peut-être vraiment lui ?

Haretsu :

« Tu veux que je t'aide comment ce soir? »

Naruto :

« Si je te pose des questions, réponds moi, c'est tout. »

Haretsu :

« Je vais essayer »

J'entends Sasuke sortir de la chambre de bain. Je me déconnecte juste à temps car il vient m'enlacer par derrière.

- Tu faisais quoi ?

- Je regardais mes mails, pourquoi ?

- Pour savoir.

Je hoche la tête et pars m'habiller. Est-ce que Sasuke va être fâché si il apprend que je corresponds avec son frère, si c'est lui ? Je lui ai même dis qu'il m'a frapper. Il pourrait avoir des problèmes à cause de moi … J'espère que Haretsu n'a pas trop ébruiter cela.

Vais-je te voir ce soir, Haretsu ?

J'essaie de prendre l'habitude de vous laissez un mot à la fin de chaque chapitre maintenant. ^^'' On commence à voir plus de personnage maintenant, vous pensez savoir qui est Haretsu mais peut-être ne le verrons nous pas avant un bon moment ? Ou pas ? J'aimerais bien avoir vos avis là dessus maintenant qu'on a vu plus de gens. Merci de me lire !

Reviews ? :)

- Katiwa


	4. Chapitre 4

Je suis assis à cette table depuis vingt minutes mais je n'ai pas encore sortis un mot. Il y a beaucoup de gens. Je dirais même une cinquantaine. Je suis assis à côté de Sasuke et Itachi et à côté de ce dernier. Je sens mon téléphone vibrer, c'est Haretsu qui m'a envoyé un texto.

« Tu passes une bonne soirée ? »

Je regarde autour de moi et me penche légèrement pour voir Itachi en train d'envoyer un message avec son téléphone. C'est donc vraiment lui Haretsu ! Je reste très surpris et déçu, j'aurais préféré qu'il soit moins proche de Sasuke. Je soupire et lui réponds.

« Je vois que tu t'ennuies autant que moi »

Je me lève et vais au toilette. Je me passe de l'eau sur le visage et me regarde un peu. J'ai encore des hématomes sur le visage et sur quelques endroits de mon corps. Je sens mon téléphone vibrer.

« Tu es partis bien vite. Tu as encore mal ? »

Je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre. On dirait que depuis que je sais qui est Haretsu je ne veux plus lui parler. Itachi est le roi des cons, pire que son frère, il doit bien rire de moi. Il me l'avait pourtant dit « Je suis là pour me divertir. ». Je reviens dans la salle et le dessert est servit. Sasuke me regarde, un peu furieux d'ailleurs. Je pose ma main sur sa cuisse pour m'excuser mais il la repousse froidement, je commence à paniquer. Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule et une voix qui me dit de le suivre. Je crois que je tremble mais je réussi à le suivre. Lorsque nous sommes seuls, je lève enfin mes yeux du sol pour voir qui j'ai en face de moi. C'est Deidara, il met ses mains sur mes épaules et me regarde dans les yeux, inquiet.

« Tu es très pâle Naruto, tu vas bien ? »

Je hoche la tête mais mes jambes ne me supportent plus. Je m'écroule sur le blond, m'excusant. Il me fait m'assoir et prend ma tête entre ses mains.

« Naruto, c'est à cause de Sasuke, c'est ça ? Il t'as fait quelque chose? »

Je reste assez surpris. Il est, lui aussi, au courant pour Sasuke ?

-Comment tu sais ?

-Alors c'est bien ça ! Je savais que ce type n'était pas bon pour toi. C'est lui qui t'a fait tous ces bleus ? Il faut prévenir la police tu sais.

-Non, je me suis blesser en dansant. J'ai forcer un peu trop, tu sais c'est quoi.

-Je sais aussi que tout mon groupe sait que Sasuke t'a battu.

-Quoi !

Je le savais ! Itachi n'est vraiment pas la meilleure personne pour se confier. Je me retiens afin de ne pas pleurer devant le blond. Je suis vraiment las de tout ça. Je me lève, en lui assurant que ce n'est qu'une rumeur et je m'en vais chez moi, sans prévenir Sasuke. J'éteins mon portable et me met nu en dessous de mes draps. Je réfléchis étrangement mieux comme ça. Je passe trois jours complets à mon appartement, coupé de tout. Sasuke est venu deux fois. Une fois en hurlant que je n'étais qu'une pute, la deuxième il me glissa une lettre m'expliquant pourquoi notre couple était finit. Je n'ai lu que la première phrase, je commence à m'en foutre complètement. Je suis assis sur mon canapé, fixant le vide et ne pensant à rien, et ce, jusqu'à ce que je n'entendes deux petits coups toqués à ma porte. Je la regarde mais ne bouge pas. J'entends encore les légers coups et devine que ce n'est pas Sasuke. Je décide de me lever et vois, avec surprise, le masque.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? »

Il me regarde puis baisse les yeux, secouant lentement la tête et repars à son appartement. Ça, c'était plus que bizarre. Je rigole en fermant la porte. Il est midi, je devrais pensé à sortir faire des courses. Je râle un peu contre moi-même mais finis par m'habiller et sortir. Je marche quelques pas puis je sens que quelqu'un prendre mon poignet.

« Hey, je croyais que tu étais mort ! »

Je me retourne et vois Itachi. La dernière personne que je désirais voir d'ailleurs.

-C'est bon Haretsu, arrête ton petit jeu. Je sais que c'est toi.

-Haretsu … ? Ah oui ! Je sais qui est Haretsu mais ce n'est pas moi.

Je reste vraiment surpris sur le coup. Ce n'est pas Itachi ?

-Qui c'est ?

-Si il ne veut pas que tu le saches, je ne vais pas aller vendre la mèche, non ? Ça ne serait pas amusant.

-Il s'amuse avec moi ?

-Non.

Ce non était direct et clairement clos, je n'en saurais pas plus. Je parle un peu avec lui mais il me laisse ayant un rendez-vous avec un ami. Je vais m'assoir sur un banc et inspire longuement en regardant le ciel. Je me demande si Haretsu s'est inquiété alors ? Est-ce que je lui manque ? L'envie de lui reparler me revient. Je me lève, oubliant mes courses et vais à mon appartement. Neji y entre en même temps que moi.

« Bonjour Neji. »

Il ne me regarde même pas. J'ai l'impression d'être complètement ignoré. Ce mec est vraiment dans son monde. Je sens soudainement mon téléphone sonner. C'est un appel anonyme. Je réponds.

-Allô ?

-Salut ! C'est Deidara, je me demandais si tu allais bien depuis l'autre soir. Je m'inquiétais vu que tu n'es pas venu au cours, hier soir.

-Je vais bien, j'avais seulement mal au ventre, c'est passé.

Je vois Neji se tourner finalement vers moi. On dirait qu'il vient de remarquer que je parle au téléphone. Ce mec me fait sérieusement peur. Je monte rapidement à mon appartement.

-Ce n'était pas à cause de Sasuke ?

-C'est fini lui et moi.

Il y a un silence au bout du file. Je m'assis sur mon comptoir de cuisine et prends une pomme. J'en croque un morceau.

-Deidara, je vais bien. Tu n'es pas obliger d'être mal à l'aise.

-Je sais … Et puis, c'est mieux pour toi que ce soit finit.

-Oui …

Je ne suis pas sûr de ça moi-même, mais je ne dis rien. J'aime beaucoup Sasuke. C'est mon premier amour après tout. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire si il veut revenir avec moi. Je ne pourrais pas lui dire non.

« Itachi t'aimes beaucoup tu sais. »

Je reste un moment sans rien dire. Je ne sais simplement pas quoi répondre à ça.

-Il m'aime ? Dans quel sens ?

-Plus qu'ami.

-Sérieusement ?

-Oui mais il ne peut rien tenter.

-À cause de Sasuke ?

-Non, à cause de Haretsu.

Là, je m'étouffe carrément. Je prends un verre d'eau et dis un peu trop fort.

-Quoi !

-Il n'ose pas te le dire mais ses sentiments pour toi sont fort, et ce, depuis un long moment.

-Qui est Haretsu ?

-Je suis désolé.

Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi est-il désolé?

-Je dois y aller, on se reparle bientôt ? Tu me manques Naruto.

-Oui, je vais au cours demain.

-D'accord, bonne journée.

Je raccroche et appuie ma tête sur la porte d'armoire en haut de mon comptoir. Je vais me connecter sur mon ordinateur mais Haretsu n'est pas là. Il ne se connectera d'ailleurs pas de la soirée. J'ai écouté un film en l'attendant, en vain. Je me suis endormi dans mon salon. Je me réveille le lendemain à cause de coups toqués à ma porte. Je me lève et vais ouvrir mais il n'y a personne. Je suis sur le point de refermer mais j'aperçois une petite lettre blanche par terre. Je la prends, regardant de droite à gauche mais il n'y a vraiment personne. Je ferme la porte, pensant que c'est encore Sasuke qui veut me dire mes quatre vérités, je ne prends même pas la peine de la lire. Je la pose sur ma table de cuisine et vais travailler. Vers vingt deux heures, j'arrête, complètement épuisé. Mon lit me réclame. Je me lève mais revois la lettre sur ma table. Je décide finalement de la lire. Je suis totalement étonné de ce qui y est écrit. Ce n'est pas Sasuke mais Haretsu qui veut que je le retrouve dans la boite que j'étais l'autre jour avec Sasuke. Il me dit « Trouve moi et couche avec moi, tu sauras demain matin si tu as choisi le bon Haretsu. ». Je suis un peu choqué mais je m'en fou. Je veux savoir qui il est, même si je dois couché avec lui. Je m'habille et pars en courant là-bas. Je parcours la salle des yeux. Il y a tant de gens, comment je vais savoir si c'est lui ? Je vois Itachi avec Deidara et vais les rejoindre.

« Vous n'auriez pas vu Haretsu ? »

Ils se regardent puis rient.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'on va te le dire aussi facilement ? »

C'est Itachi qui m'a dit ça. Je vais au bar et prend un verre pour me donné le courage que je n'ai pas. Je vais parler à quelques personnes et m'assis devant le barman, complètement décourager. Personne ne correspond à sa personnalité. Je sens soudainement une personne s'assoir à côté de moi et commander deux verres.

« Tu ne trouves pas ce que tu cherches ? »

Je lève les yeux pour voir un garçon aux cheveux bruns, longs. Il a la peau légèrement blanche. Je le connais !

Extrait du prochain chapitre: Il me regarde en prenant une gorgée de son verre. Je rougis un peu en baissant mon regard vers le sol.

Ne me tuer pas ! J'avais juste envie de finir comme ça. Naruto et Sasuke c'est finit mais... Pour combien de temps ? Et vous verrez peut-être qui est Haretsu au prochain chapitre ! Ou pas quoi … Enfin, j'espère que vous aimez me lire. J'ai toujours envie de mettre la suite pour savoir vos avis vous savez, je vous aime beaucoup mes lecteurs. Je ne sais pas si vous avez vu sur mon profile mais bientôt je posterai une nouvelle fan fiction qui se nommera « Anata Wa Kōhaidearu Tame ». Je voulais créer une fan fiction typique d'un drama japonais. Ce qui m'énerve dans les fan fiction bien souvent c'est qu'ils habitent au japon mais agissent comme des européens. Pour votre simple information, un japonais n'ira jamais au lycée SANS uniforme, JAMAIS. Hahaha, je plaisante mais j'espère que vous aimerez ma prochaine fiction cent pour cent japonaise mais écrit en français! ^^ Comme vous avez pus le remarquer aussi, je mets un extrait du prochain chapitre maintenant. :)

Reviews ?

-Katiwa


	5. Chapitre 5

« Haku ! Mais que fais-tu ici ? »

Je le regarde, n'en croyant pas mes yeux. Haku était un de mes élèves il y a deux ans. Il était parti au État-Unis pour entré dans une grande école de danse.

-J'ai arrêté l'école.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Je m'ennuyais du pays et aussi de quelqu'un en particulier.

Il me regarde en prenant une gorgée de son verre. Je rougis un peu en baissant mon regard vers le sol.

-J'ai su que Sasuke n'avait pas été très gentil avec toi, tu vas mieux ?

-Oui je vais bien, merci. Tu es revenus quand ?

-Il y a deux semaines environ, désolé de ne pas t'avoir vu avant, j'étais très occupé.

Je réfléchis un moment puis j'écarquille les yeux. Il y a de grandes possibilités que Haku soit Haretsu !

« Tu sais, je trouve ça dommage que tu n'ai pas voulu de moi avant que je ne déménage. »

Il passe sa main sur ma joue et me regarde dans les yeux.

-Moi, je n'aurais jamais levé la main sur toi.

-Haku … tu veux venir chez moi ?

Il lève un sourcil puis rigole en acceptant. Il prend ma main et me fait sortir de cet endroit. Je vois Deidara au loin qui regarde Itachi d'un étrange air. Je ne m'en préoccupe pas plus que ça et vais chez moi avec Haku.

Je croyais qu'il aurait été plus sauvage, mais je crois qu'il voulait que notre premier baiser, ensemble, soit doux. Il a été tendre comme Sasuke ne l'a jamais été. Je me suis endormi très fatigué et réveillé tard, trop tard. Haku est parti en me laissant un mot comme quoi il avait du travail mais qu'il reviendrait plus tard. Haretsu m'a dit que je saurais si il était celui qui était avec moi le lendemain matin, il est maintenant onze heures. Ce n'est pas Haku. Je vais me connecter sur mon ordinateur et vais parler à Haretsu.

Naruto :

« Tu n'es donc pas Haku ? »

Haretsu :

« Tu n'es donc pas mort ? J'aurais cru après autant de jours sans nouvelles. »

Naruto :

« Excuse moi. Je n'ai même pas pu deviner qui tu étais hier. »

Haretsu :

« Tu t'es bien amusé avec Haku ? »

Naruto :

« Comment tu voulais que je sache qui tu étais ! Je ne suis pas voyant. »

Haretsu :

« Je sais … Je vais y aller moi. Profite bien de Haku. »

C'est qui ce mec ? Je ne sais même pas ce que je vais dire à Haku. Il va m'en vouloir. Étrangement je me sens plus mal parce que Haretsu m'en veut à l'idée que Haku m'en veule. Je sors de chez moi et bouscule un jeune homme. Je m'excuse mais il me prend le bras, je le regarde et reconnais mon ami de lycée, Kiba.

-Kiba ! Ça fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vu !

-Moi je t'ai vu à la fête de Sasuke et dans une boite, par deux fois.

Il a l'air légèrement fâché.

« J'ai su que Sasuke t'avais frappé aussi, je t'avais dis que ce mec n'était pas pour toi mais tu ne m'as pas écouté ! »

Je l'écoute et suis un petit peu déçu que la première chose qu'il me dit en un an soit ça. Tout le monde connait ma vie ou quoi ?

-Tu traines avec Itachi à ce que je vois.

-Oui, beaucoup de gens sont avec lui maintenant. Il a changé, c'est quelqu'un de bien. Il a même appris le langage des signes pour un de nos amis qui est sourd !

-Oh ! Je ne savais pas.

-Tu aurais dût tomber amoureux de Itachi à la place de ce con de Sasuke.

-Pourquoi tu parles comme ça de lui ? Sasuke était gentil, il traverse seulement une période difficile. Je suis sûr qu'il m'aime encore …

-Naruto tu …

-Non, arrête.

Je pars en courant, sentant mes larmes coulées. Je ne veux pas croire que Sasuke ne m'aime plus. Ses sentiments ne peuvent pas avoir changé en cinq ans ! Je ne peux pas le croire. Je devrais aller m'excuser de l'avoir tromper hier soir. Je m'en veux maintenant. Je m'arrête de courir et réalise que c'est fini. Je ne devrais pas avoir à m'excuser. Il m'a laisser, il m'a frapper, je dois arrêter de l'aimer. C'est si dur. Je sens mon cœur me serré et des larmes coulées. Je m'accroupis contre un arbre et pleure pendant au moins cinq minutes, je n'arrive pas à me reprendre. Je sens soudainement une main me relevé et deux bras me serrer contre lui. Je pleure un long moment contre son torse. Il me caresse le dos puis les cheveux.

-Je te laisse quelques heures et c'est comme ça que je te retrouve ?

-Ex...excuse moi …

Haku soulève mon menton et me donne un baiser. J'arrête de pleurer sous la surprise. Sasuke ne voulait jamais que je le touche en publique, à part en boite, encore moins l'embrasser. Il se recule légèrement et me sourit en caressant ma joue.

« Tu vas mieux ? »

Je hoche la tête comme seule réponse. Il prend ma main et me ramène chez moi. Je m'assois dans mon lit et Haku fait de même à côté de moi. Il me regarde et me donne un baiser sur la joue.

-… Je suis désolé … Je t'ai confondu avec une autre personne … Je ne t'aime pas.

-Je sais. C'est moi qui suis désolé, j'ai profité du fais que tu croyais que j'étais Haretsu pour assouvir mon vieux fantasme envers toi.

-C'est correct, tu as été vraiment tendre avec moi et j'aimerais beaucoup être amoureux de toi, sérieusement, tu es quelqu'un de bien, Haku.

-Merci.

Je le serre contre moi et lui chuchote à l'oreille.

-Va, et reviens à mes cours, je te veux pour t'enseigner.

-D'accord.

Il rigole et se détache lentement de moi. Il est parti maintenant depuis une heure et je n'ai toujours pas bougé. Je prends mon téléphone et envois un message à Haretsu.

« Je veux te voir. »

Je garde mon téléphone dans mes mains, les mettant entre mes jambes et fixe le vide. Je pense à ce que j'ai vécu ces derniers jours. Je me fais déranger en plein songe par un miaulement à ma fenêtre. Je tourne la tête et vois Yuki. Ce chat veut vraiment que j'aille voir son maitre.

-Non, tu restes dehors ce soir, j'ai pas envie de me sentir mal à l'aise en allant voir le masque.

-Miaou.

-Oublie ça.

-Miaou !

Je me décide finalement à le prendre et le porter à Neji. Je suis sur le point de frapper quand je sens mon téléphone vibrer. Je toque et dès que Neji apparaît, je lui donne son chat pour lire mon message.

« Alors devine qui je suis. »

Je pousse un petit râle de frustration et me retiens pour ne pas jeter mon téléphone par terre. Je me calme et me tourne vers le masque.

- Excuse moi, j'ai trouvé ton chat alors je suis venu te le- …

Je n'ai même pas fini ma phrase qu'il ferme la porte devant mon nez. Je le hais cet antisociale de la vie ! Je suis trop gentil avec lui, je devrais garder son chat et lui demander une compensation la prochaine fois ! Je retourne chez moi, claquant la porte pour qu'il l'entende et saute dans mon lit. Je donne des coups sur celui-ci pour me calmer puis me positionne sur le dos. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dût aller voir le masque. Je suis sur le point de m'endormir quand je reçois un texto de Deidara.

« J'organise une soirée masquée samedi, si tu viens pas t'es mort ! »

Je souris et puise en mes dernières forces pour lui répondre.

« D'accord, je viendrais. »

Je m'endors lentement, pensant à la soirée qui va bientôt avoir lieu. Je vais enfin pouvoir me changer les idées. Haretsu … Viens me parler samedi !

Extrait du prochain chapitre: Il me pousse un peu en rigolant. Deidara arrive à cet instant et me regarde bizarrement.

C'était pas Haretsu, déçus ? En fait j'ai décidé de séparer cette fiction en deux parties. La première c'est avant qu'on sache qui est Haretsu et la deuxième après. N'allez pas croire que parce que Naruto sait qui est Haretsu qu'il va accepter son amour pour lui ! Enfin, vous verrez bien. Cette fan fiction devrait en théorie avoir vingt chapitres donc finir le premier mai. Je n'ai pas encore d'idée pour une prochaine fiction donc nous verrons par la suite. ^^

Reviews ?

- Katiwa


	6. Chapitre 6

Je me réveille assez tôt ce matin. Il n'est que huit heures pour une fois. Je prends mon téléphone, le regardant pendant plusieurs secondes et me mord la lèvre, regardant mon plafond. Je ne suis quand même pas si obsédé à savoir qui est Haretsu, non ? Si je ne lui avais jamais parlé je ne serais même pas dans cette situation ! Oui mais, je lui ai parlé justement, et je suis dans cette situation. Je gonfle mes joues pour réfléchir un peu mieux. C'est un tique que j'ai pris depuis quelques années. J'ai l'impression d'avoir un moteur qui surcharge dans ma tête à force de réfléchir. Je croyais connaître personne mais en fait j'ai trop d'amis plus ou moins proche. Haretsu pourrait être sérieusement n'importe qui. Je grimace un peu et fini par céder à la tentation.

« Vas-tu à la petite fête masquer samedi ? »

J'appuie sur le bouton envoyer puis me roule sur mon lit balançant mon téléphone par terre. Je suis un idiot, je suis sûr qu'il va être là et encore une fois, je ne le remarquerai pas ou à peine. J'entends vibrer sur le plancher et sous la précipitation je tombe sur la tête.

« Aïe, je suis décidément un idiot. »

Je me masse la tempe en prenant ce que je cherchais. J'hésite à lire le message mais l'ouvre tout de même.

« Qui sait ? »

Je regarde mon téléphone avec l'envie de le fracasser pour la deuxième fois en deux jours. Ce con ! Je vais le frapper pour avoir autant chamboulé ma tête! Je vais finalement prendre mon petit-déjeuner tranquillement sans toucher mon ordinateur. Je devrais me remettre au boulot pourtant. Toutes ces questions dans ma tête m'ont coupé l'envie d'écrire. Je devrais peut-être commencer à écrire des scénarios, c'est beaucoup moins long. Je croise les bras et gonfle les joues. Je fais aller mon regard de mon ordinateur à la porte et choisi finalement le travail. Je me suis trop laissé abattre ces temps-ci, je dois me reprendre. Je travail donc jusqu'au soir puis vais à mes cours de danse. Je croyais arriver le premier mais Haku m'attend avec deux bouteilles d'eau. Il m'en tend une en souriant.

-J'espère que tes élèves sont aussi gentils que nous l'étions.

-Ils le sont bien plus, allons.

Il me pousse un peu en rigolant. Deidara arrive à cet instant et me regarde bizarrement. Oh ! Ce regard me rappelle celui qu'il m'a lancer lors de la soirée à laquelle je suis parti avec Haku. Je hausse un sourcil me demandant ce qu'y lui prend. Haku me regarde aussi interrogatif que moi. Je lui fais signe que je ne comprends pas non plus la réaction du blond et vais m'étirer en regardant quelques fiches. Le cours se passe bien malgré Deidara qui n'arrête pas de me lancer ce regard noir. J'aurais bien envie de lui rendre mais je me retiens et ne fais que lui sourire. Je dois l'énerver mais je m'en fou car c'est lui qui m'énerve en ce moment. Le cours se finit et les gens partent peu à peu mais le blond vient vers moi.

-Je pourrais te parler un instant ?

-Bien sûr, tu as quoi ?

-Tu es avec Haku maintenant ? Et Haretsu ?

-Je ne suis pas avec Haku et encore moins avec Haretsu. Je ne sais même pas qui il est réellement.

-Tu as besoin de le voir pour tomber amoureux ?

-Ça aiderait oui.

Il me regarde désespérer et s'en va. Je ne comprends pas tout mais je suis peut-être juste fatigué de ma journée. Je me suis levé tôt après tout. Haku me rejoint me demandant si je vais bien. Je lui assure que oui et pars chez moi. Je baisse mon regard au sol et mets mes mains dans mes poches. Je ne sais pas beaucoup de chose finalement. Je crois que je préférais quand je ne parlais à personne. Les gens connaissent trop de choses de moi maintenant. J'arrive devant mon appartement mais j'ai la mauvaise surprise de voir Sasuke m'attendre. Il se lève sans me dire un mot et semble attendre que je lui ouvre. Je croise les bras en haussant un sourcil.

« Tu crois faire quoi ici ? »

Il ne semble pas comprendre. Je m'appuie sur ma porte sans l'ouvrir et le regarde dans les yeux.

« Tu sais, j'ai eu le temps de m'ouvrir les yeux depuis que tu m'as laissé. J'ai même lu ta lettre qui disait à quel point j'étais un boulet pour toi et que me baiser était la pire erreur de toute ta vie. Tu m'as même frappé pour une raison qui n'était même pas valable. Tu t'es fais renvoyer par ta faute, pas la mienne, tu dois assumer. Sasuke, ne me parle plus jamais, compris ? »

Il est complètement figé et j'en profite pour entrer chez moi. Je m'appuie sur la porte et me dis que j'ai fais la bonne chose. Il ne m'aime plus, il m'a déjà aimé mais plus maintenant. Je ne pleure pas, je ne veux pas. Je vais sur mon ordinateur et vais parler directement à Haretsu. Je dois l'avouer, il me manque. J'ai besoin de lui parler.

Naruto:

« Bonsoir. »

Haretsu:

« Bonsoir ! »

Naruto:

« Pourquoi ne veux tu pas me dire qui es-tu ? »

Haretsu:

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Je vais décidément le tuer ! Étrangement, c'est maintenant que j'ai envie de pleurer.

Naruto:

« Je veux savoir qui tu es. J'en ai marre de ce mystère ! Tu m'obsèdes tellement. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'y m'arrive. Je te vois peut-être à tous les jours et je ne le sais même pas. »

Haretsu:

« Je suis désolé. Essaie de deviné qui je serai samedi, avec un masque tu auras l'avantage de ne pas être déconcentré par qui tu connais ou non. »

Je n'y avais pas pensé mais c'est vrai. Je ne me rappelle pas toujours de qui je connais ou non alors j'ai peut-être oublié quelqu'un dans ma vie.

Haretsu:

« Je dois partir. Passe une bonne soirée. »

Je souris un peu et vais me coucher. Je crois que je vais seulement m'amuser samedi et oublié un peu Haretsu. J'ai une chance sur un million de le trouvé. Je veux juste me changer les idées. Les derniers jours passent vite et je me réveille vers dix heures samedi matin. Je prends ma douche et m'habille pour être prêt pour ce soir. J'ai accepté d'aider Deidara à mettre les décorations et préparer la nourriture. Il est maintenant midi et je suis devant sa porte. J'entends un bruit derrière moi mais quand je me retourne il n'y a personne. Je me décide finalement à toquer et c'est Itachi qui m'ouvre en souriant. Il me fait entré et me donne quelques consignes sur ce que je dois faire. Ce n'est pas vraiment compliqué, je dois poser des banderoles au plafond. Il est maintenant seize heure et tout le monde met son masque. J'en fais de même. À dix-huit heures, les invités commencent à arriver. À vingt heures, la fête est officiellement commencé. J'ai de la difficulté à reconnaître les gens. Je sens quelqu'un mettre ses mains sur mes hanches et danser contre moi. Je me demande quelques secondes qui il est mais je me suis promis de m'amuser sans pensé à quoi que ce soit. Je colle complètement mon corps au sien et profite de ses touchers sur moi. Je le sens effleuré mes fesses et rougis. Je le prends avec moi et vais prendre un verre qui goûte et sent la un mélange de vodka et de jus d'orange. Je le bois rapidement, il en fait de même et continue de danser avec moi. Je suis face à lui et il mordille mon oreille. Je gémis un tout petit peu collant mon bassin à lui. Il prend soudainement mon visage entre ses mains et me donne un baiser. Il m'embrasse d'un baiser qui pourrait être fougueux mais il est pourtant très tendre. Je me sens chavirer quand il s'en va précipitamment. Je regarde autour de moi mais ne le vois plus. Je continue à danser, n'aillant pas tout compris. Je veux m'amuser mais il n'y a aucune autre personne avec qui je le veux. Vers trois heures du matin les gens s'en vont et moi je vais me coucher dans une chambre. Deidara entre lentement en souriant.

-Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?

-Oui et toi ? Je t'ai vu avec Itachi.

-Oui en fait, c'est mon petit-ami.

Je suis surpris puis super content pour lui. Je le félicite et en le serrant dans mes bras Je vais m'assoir au bord du lit et tapote la place à côté de moi. Il vient et me regarde avec un léger rouge aux joues.

-Depuis quand ?

-Je dansais avec lui tout à l'heure et il me l'a demandé. Je l'ai embrassé comme réponse.

Je hoche la tête gardant un grand sourire. C'est une très bonne nouvelle.

-J'ai cru un moment que tu m'aimais, tu sais.

-Oh non, tu es comme un grand frère pour moi tu sais. Je me fais du soucis pour toi. J'étais très inquiet quand j'ai appris que Sasuke t'avait frappé mais je suis heureux que tu l'ai enfin laissé.

Mon sourire s'est peu à peu fané quand il parlait. Je me souviens soudainement de quelque chose.

-Dis, tu as vu que j'ai dansé avec un mec pendant un long moment de la soirée ?

-Bien-sûr !

-Tu sais c'était qui?

Il sourit, légèrement amusé et met son doigt sur son menton, faisant semblant de réfléchir et s'exclame.

« Ah mais tu as dansé et embrassé Haretsu ! »

Extrait du prochain chapitre: J'aimerais tant qu'il m'embrasse encore une fois. C'était si bon.

Naruto a embrassé Haretsu ! Et oui mais, qui est-il pour de vrai ? Nous ne le saurons pas avant le chapitre huit. ^^ J'espère que vous avez aimé !

Reviews ?

Ps: On oublie pas d'aller lire ma nouvelle fanfiction Anata wa kōhaidearu tame disponible sur mon profile. :)

-Katiwa


	7. Chapitre 7

Je me réveille avec un énorme mal de tête et prends un moment à me remémorer mes souvenirs d'hier soir. Je rougis soudainement en pensant à la danse et le baiser que j'ai échangé avec Haretsu. Je me mord le doigt en souriant sous la couverture. C'était tellement bon. Mon cœur commence à battre si vite. Je tombe amoureux ? Je ne sais même pas qui il est pour de vrai. Mes sentiments sont si étranges. Je ne sais même pas si je l'aimerais si il n'était pas Haretsu mais bien la personne que je connais. Je sais tout ça mais ... J'aimerais tant qu'il m'embrasse encore une fois. C'était si bon. Je croyais Haku tendre avec moi mais ce baiser était magique. Je crois que hier je ne m'en étais pas trop rendu compte car j'étais légèrement saoul mais ce l'était. Je bouge un peu et sens du poids sur mes jambes. Je me redresse un peu et vois Kiba dormir comme un bébé. Je souris un peu et sors du lit doucement pour ne pas le réveiller. Je traverse le couloir et suis sur le point de partir quand j'entends du bruit dans le salon. Je jette un coup d'œil mais ne vois personne. C'est étrange. C'est comme hier quand je suis arrivé, j'étais sûr qu'il y avait quelqu'un mais je ne voyais personne. Je deviens peut-être fou. Je me secoue la tête me frappant le front et pars chez moi. J'aurais peut-être dût dormir plus après tout. Je m'étire un peu en marchant et baillant. La journée promet d'être belle. Le ciel est parfaitement bleu et l'air est juste un tout petit peu frais. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de retourner à mon appartement sombre et déprimant. J'entre dans un café et commande un croissant avec un café au lait. Je vais m'assoir au complètement au fond et regarde la réaction des gens autour de moi. Il y a un homme et une femme qui ne sont visiblement pas en couple mais la femme l'aime plus que d'amitié, enfin, si je me fis à mon instinct d'auteur qui n'est pas toujours très bon. Je trempe un bout du croissant dans le café et en prend une bouchée quand je voie trois personnes que je ne connais que trop bien, mais qui ne vont pas ensemble, qui entrent. Une plante me cache de leurs yeux mais j'arrive quand même à les voir, je ne crois pas que eux puissent me voir par contre. Je ne savais pas que Deidara et Itachi connaissaient Neji ! Enfin, je crois que c'est Neji, il n'est plus aussi bizarre qu'avec moi. Il ne parle pas beaucoup mais semble détendu. Je les observe sans y croire réellement. Je les regarde en secouant légèrement la tête et regardant Itachi, il connait trop de monde ce mec ! Je me lève et pars sans me faire voir. Je les observe encore un peu à l'extérieur mais fini par me persuader de rentrer chez moi. J'ai tant de retard dans mon travail ! J'écris toute la journée et la soirée. Je me suis endormi sur mon clavier n'aillant pas eu le temps d'aller jusque mon lit avant que le sommeil ne m'emporte. Le lendemain à mon réveil, j'ai eu le fabuleux réflexe d'aller voir si Haretsu était connecté. Il l'est, comme souvent. Je suis sur le point d'ouvrir la fenêtre de conversation quand c'est lui qui me parle en premier.

Haretsu:

« Comment as-tu trouver mon baiser alors ? »

Je me pince la lèvre en y repensant. Le goût de ses lèvres, je ne peux pas l'oublier.

Naruto:

« Pas mal »

Haretsu:

« Seulement pas mal ? Je ne le referai plus alors. »

Naruto:

« C'était fabuleux, je t'assure ! »

Haretsu:

« Alors là c'est mieux ! »

Je rigole mettant ma main sur ma poitrine, à cause de mon cœur qui bat trop vite pour moi. L'amour fait mal, je devrais pourtant le savoir.

Naruto:

« J'attends avec impatience notre prochain baiser ! »

Je me retiens pour ne pas écrire « ou plus ».

Haretsu:

« Il suffit que tu devines qui je suis. »

Naruto:

« Si c'était si facile. »

Haretsu:

« Mais ça l'est. »

Naruto:

« Oui, pour toi. »

Haretsu:

« Pour toi aussi. »

Moi aussi ? Je ne pourrai jamais savoir qui est ce mec. Les possibilités sont tellement nombreuses ! À chaque fois que je suis sur une piste ce n'est pas lui.

Naruto:

« Je crois que je vais abandonner. J'ai l'impression de t'aimer mais ma rupture avec Sasuke m'a tellement blessé que je ne veux pas faire souffrir mon cœur une deuxième fois.

Haretsu :

« Naruto ... »

Haretsu :

« N'abandonne pas ! Je suis plus près que tu peux le pensé tu sais. »

Naruto:

« Je suis même sûr qu'on se voit plusieurs fois par jour mais je n'arrive pas à savoir qui tu es ! »

Haretsu:

« Je suis désolé. »

Si tu es si désolé dis moi qui tu es ! Idiot. Je lui parle quelques minutes puis il part. Je me demande ce qu'il doit faire de si important pour s'en aller si rapidement tout le temps. Il est peut-être plus âgé pour être si occupé. J'ai l'impression d'avoir une énorme énigme et mon prix pour l'avoir trouvé est un nouvel amour. Je ne veux pas non plus être déçu. Je sais que le courant est très bien passer entre nous mais imaginons que c'est Sasuke, je ne pourrai plus être avec lui. Je suis en pleine réflexion quand mon téléphone se décide à sonner. Je réponds.

-Oui, allô ?

-Naruto ! C'est Deidara, tu es parti bien vite ce matin, tu vas bien ?

-Oui, j'ai seulement beaucoup de travail.

-Trop pour venir manger avec moi et Itachi mardi soir ?

-Bien sûr que non, je viendrai.

-Promis ?

-Oui, promis.

Je rigole un peu et pense au fait que j'ai déjà oublié quelques sorties avec mes amis parce que je débordais de travail. Ça ne m'arrive heureusement plus. Malheureusement aussi, je suis très en retard depuis quelques temps dans mon livre. Je devrais apprendre une ou deux danses coréennes aussi pour mes cours. Je me demande si Haku est toujours à jour dans les nouveautés coréennes, enfin, il est tellement bon danseur qu'il apprend super vite. Je m'assieds sur mon canapé et regarde mon plafond. C'est dans des moments comme ça que je me sens tellement seul. Je savais qu'en étant écrivain ça arriverait mais je ne croyais pas que ce sentiment me ferait aussi mal. J'aimerais seulement qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, je voudrais goûter ses lèvres une autre fois. Haretsu, pourquoi c'est à toi que je pense en ce moment ? Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? C'est injuste. Pourquoi tiens-tu tellement que je devine qui tu es pas moi-même ? Je me lève et vais à mon ordinateur, je veux des réponses à mes questions. Seulement, il n'est pas connecter. Je frappe mon clavier et j'ai l'idée de lui envoyer un message texte. J'attends dix minutes, puis vingt, puis trente. Lorsque ça fait une heure que je lui ai envoyer, je jette mon téléphone sur par terre et prends ma tête entre mes mains. Il est peut-être seulement occupé. Il ne peut pas être là tout le temps, il a une vie lui aussi. Je finis par m'endormir avec mon téléphone dans ma main. Aucune sonnerie ne m'aura d'ailleurs réveillé. J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? Tu m'en veux Haretsu ?

Extrait du prochain chapitre: _Je sens une main dans mes cheveux qui me caresse tendrement. Je souris et des lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Je vois que mon amour est déjà très réveillé. Il me fait chavirer sur le dos, prenant mon membre en main._

Chapitre plus court, je sais, désolé ! Ce chapitre était vraiment problématique pour moi, je ne savais pas du tout ce qu'il pouvait contenir. Je savais ce que je faisais pour le huit-neuf-dix mais j'avais un énorme blanc pour le sept. J'espère qu'il n'était pas trop ennuyeux ! J'ai aussi une certaine démotivation car j'écris cette fiction pour une personne que j'aime beaucoup trop et ... Il m'a fait du mal même si c'est ce que je voulais. Je sais que ça va se réglé mais bon. Je ne vais pas vous parlez de mes problèmes personnels, hein ! ^^'' Je vous aime mes petits lecteurs en sucre.

-Katiwa


	8. Chapitre 8

Je plisse légèrement les yeux. J'ai oublié de fermer mes rideaux et le soleil m'arrive directement sur la figure. Je regarde l'heure et soupire constatant qu'il n'est que sept heures. Ça me rappel un matin avec Sasuke ...

_Je sens une main dans mes cheveux qui me caresse tendrement. Je souris et des lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Je vois que mon amour est déjà très réveillé. Il me fait chavirer sur le dos, prenant mon membre en main._

Je me frappe la tête et la secoue. Pourquoi je pense à ça maintenant ? Je ne suis pas en manque ! J'ai fais l'amour avec Haku il y a peu. La soirée avec Haretsu me revient aussi ...

_Il prend soudainement mon visage entre ses mains et me donne un baiser. Il m'embrasse d'un baiser qui pourrait être fougueux mais il est pourtant très tendre. Je me sens chavirer quand il s'en va précipitamment._

Je rougis en fermant les yeux. Je me sens tout excité maintenant. Le souvenirs des mains de Haretsu sur mes hanches et son bassin contre le mien me donne envie de faire l'amour maintenant. Je descends ma main et la faufile en dessous de mon boxer. Je prends mon membre en main mais un souvenir de Haku avant qu'il ne parte me revient.

_Je me suis endormi dans la salle de cours. Je me réveille en sentant une main malaxer mon membre. Je fronce les sourcils et ouvre lentement les yeux. Je vois Haku sur moi qui a maintenant mit sa main dans mon pantalon et qui fait des mouvements de pompe sur mon membre._

J'étais tellement sous le choc cette fois là. Je rigole un peu continuant mes mouvements de pompe. Je gémis un peu mais ne sais plus à qui penser. Ma tête est tellement embrouillé. Le Sasuke d'avant ne me dérangerait pas mais non. Je n'ai pas envie de penser à Haku. Haretsu ? Qui est Haretsu au fond ? Je jouis gardant un énorme vide à l'intérieur de moi. Je mets ma main sur mon ventre, me sentant légèrement collant mais je n'en prend guère d'importance pour le moment. Je ne pense plus à rien pendant un moment, je me contente de fixer le plafond. L'évidence est là, je ne peux pas être amoureux d'Haretsu car je ne sais pas qui il est. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'est vraiment l'amour ou plutôt je ne sais plus. Les choses avaient tellement changées avec Sasuke. Je croyais que nous nous aimions comme avant mais j'avais plutôt fermé les yeux sur la réalité.

_Je suis devant ma porte d'appartement mais ne l'ouvre pas. J'ai les yeux fixer sur une rose coller sur ma porte. Je souris, la prends et ouvre finalement la porte. Des pétales de roses sur le plancher me conduises jusqu'à ma chambre où est posé une enveloppe sur mon lit. Je l'ouvre et la lis._

_« Mon cœur, vient me rejoindre à notre endroit secret, je t'aime ! »_

Notre endroit secret n'était autre que le toit de notre ancienne école. Notre premier baiser était là. Notre première fois également. Sasuke, il nous est arrivé quoi ? Haretsu pourrait être Sasuke qui a voulu que nous redevenions comme avant. Une grande mise en scène pour me montrer que notre amour est plus fort que tout ! Je n'y crois étrangement même pas moi-même. Sasuke a changé que je le veuille ou non. Avant Sasuke, avais-je déjà aimé ? Je rougis et souris en repensant à mon premier baiser. Il était avec mon voisin quand j'avais environ six ans. Je voulais essayer et puis voilà quoi. Il était sourd mais pouvait dire quelques mots quand même. Il était né comme ça je crois. Il travaillait très dur pour apprendre à lire sur les lèvres. Il savait le langage des signes mais voulait vraiment pouvoir comprendre tout le monde.

_Je pose ma main sur son épaule et le prend dans mes bras. Je le salue en lui faisant un petit signe de main. Il me sourit en faisant de même. Je regarde à gauche puis à droite et vois que nous sommes seuls. Je prends son visage entre mes mains et dépose un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Il me regarde étonné mais se laisse faire. Je me recule et rigole un peu._

_« Tu goûtes les... »_

Il avait un goût de quoi déjà ? Je n'arrive plus à m'en souvenir, ni de son nom. Il m'avait appris le langage des signes mais même ça, je ne m'en rappelle pas du tout. J'ai déménagé et me suis fait de nouveaux amis. Kiba est vite devenu mon meilleur ami après que je fus dans ma nouvelle ville en fait. Il a toujours été là pour moi et je commence à m'en vouloir de l'avoir négligé. Il ne voulait pas que je sois avec Sasuke mais je n'ai pas pus m'en empêcher. Je l'aimais tant. C'est bizarre de me dire que je ne l'aime plus. Je crois même l'aimer encore un peu. C'est normal de ne pas l'oublier après tout, nous sommes restés longtemps ensemble. Kiba m'a toujours soutenu. Sasuke était le meilleur petit-ami mais quand il me faisait pleurer, c'est Kiba qui me consolait.

_Je suis en pleurs dans les bras de mon meilleur ami, je n'en peux plus de douter autant._

_-Je suis sûre qu'il me trompe ! Il m'a déjà dit que nous n'étions pas normal. En plus, il ne veut pas me présenter à ses parents. Il a honte de moi. Je sais plus quoi faire !_

_-Calme toi pour commencer. Tu sais que Sasuke t'aime mais il ne peut pas abandonner ses parents non plus, comprends le._

_Je renifle en remerciant mon meilleur ami d'être là pour moi._

Je m'ennuie de cette complicité avec Kiba. Elle est partie depuis un moment déjà. C'est pour ça aussi que j'ai commencé à parler avec Haretsu. Je me lève et vais prendre ma douche. Je me lave et un souvenir me reviens. J'étais à la plage avec des amis.

_Je me demande si mes amis me voient. Je cherche Kiba du regard quand je glisse sans pouvoir retoucher le sol. Je ne sais pas très bien nager et cale de plus en plus vers le fond. Je me sens soudainement tiré vers le haut._

Je m'étais évanoui juste après. Je ne sais même pas encore qui m'avais sauvé. Je soupire et m'appuie sur le mur de ma douche. J'ai tellement mal à la tête maintenant. Je sors et vais me recoucher dans mon lit. J'ai froid et je suis épuisé. Je croyais vivre ma vie de rêve mais rien ne se passe comme je le voulais. Mes souvenirs me reviennent tous en même temps. On dirait que mon cerveau veut m'aider à savoir qui est Haretsu. Je crois qu'il est épuisé par mon comportement en fait. J'ai l'impression que la vérité n'est pas loin de moi, pourquoi ? J'ai envie de savoir qui est Haretsu mais je n'arrive simplement pas à coller les morceaux dans ma tête. Il doit manquer des pièces mais lesquels ? Comment puis-je le savoir.

_« Tu sais Naruto, lorsque -...- N'arrive pas à comprendre quelqu'un, il trouve toujours un moyen. Les gens ne sont pas toujours patient avec lui mais la communication est quelque chose de très important, ne l'oublie jamais. Il aimerait mille fois plus être aveugle que sourd tu sais. »_

Je comprends maintenant les paroles de la mère de mon voisin. Elle a raison. Entendre est la plus belle chose au monde. Voir n'est qu'un détail, les mots sont si beau. L'écriture aussi au fond. Mon voisin était heureux après que je sois entré dans sa vie, j'étais son seul ami selon sa mère.C'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai ce besoin de voir Haretsu. Je ne veux pas d'un amour aveugle, je ne peux pas le supporter. Je ferme mes yeux et met ma main sur mes lèvres. J'ai toujours cru avoir tous mes sens mais comme beaucoup de gens j'ai toujours les yeux fermer sur les vrais choses importante. Je suis vraiment aveugle alors ? Je ne vois pas qui est Haretsu simplement parce que je le suis. Je n'aurais pas pensé avoir ce genre de pensé il y a peu de temps mais je commence à réaliser peu à peu certaines choses je crois. Je regarde par la fenêtre et regrette un certain temps.

_« Naruto ! »_

_Je me retourne et reçois de l'eau en pleine figure. Je ris puis en prend de mon côté pour la lancer sur Sasuke. Il prend une bouteille, la remplie et moi je me met à courir._

_« Non ! Arrête Sasuke ! »_

_Je ris puis tombe et reçois toute l'eau sur moi. Sasuke me tend la main, je la prends et il me serre contre lui. Je me blottis dans ses bras._

_-Je t'aime._

_-Moi aussi je t'aime Naruto._

_-Pour toujours._

_-Oui, pour toujours._

J'étais naïf ou simplement amoureux ? Ce que m'a fait Sasuke n'est pas acceptable mais je ne pourrais jamais dire qu'il ne m'a jamais aimer, je ne peux pas y croire. Je ne sais pas si j'aime vraiment Haretsu mais j'aimerais. Je voudrais vivre avec une personne qui me traite bien. Sasuke ne peut plus alors c'est comme ça. Il m'aimait d'une mauvaise façon mais je désire la bonne. Haretsu, m'aimeras-tu comme il le faut ? Je m'endors, oubliant presque mon rendez-vous de demain avec Itachi et Deidara.

Extrait du prochain chapitre: Je recule pendant que lui avance. J'arrive à ma porte et ne trouve plus d'échappatoire. Il est coller contre moi, tend sa main et...

C'est dans le prochain chapitre que nous saurons qui est Haretsu ! Déjà ou enfin ? Mais ce n'est pas fini ! J'adore faire le après des couples en fait. Cette fiction devrait avoir environ quinze ou vingt chapitres donc ... Ce n'est pas du tout fini mais pour l'intrigue de qui est Haretsu, oui. Vous sentez cette douce odeur de ... LEMON ! Hahaha, oui oui, quand Naruto va être enfin en couple, vous en aurez le droit mais pas avant ! ^^

*J'ai dépassé la cinquantaine de reviews! Merci beaucoup! Je vous aime tellement et je garde toutes vos reviews et ça me fait énormément plaisir! Merci, merci et merci!

*Je cherche un bêta lecteur, le miens est devenu beaucoup trop occupé et j'ai vraiment besoin de quelqu'un qui me dit ce que je dois changer ou non à ma fanfiction! J'en ai besoin soit de un qui lirait mes deux fanfiction, Blind Love et AWKT et ma futur You Can't Love Us. Des volontaires? Vous aurez la suite avant tout le monde! ^^

-Katiwa


	9. Chapitre 9

« Miaou »

Encore lui.

« Miaou »

Pourquoi moi? Il a un maitre ce chat, non?

« Miaou »

Je me lève et vais prendre le chat à ma fenêtre. Je sourie en le caressant.

« Je te comprends de vouloir partir de chez moi avec ce bizarre de masque mais tu lui appartiens. Tu ne peux pas te sauver comme tu le veux tu sais! »

Il ronronne contre moi et semble vouloir dormir. Mon sourire grandit légèrement.

« Bon, je t'emmène chez toi. »

Je dépose le chat sur mon lit le temps de m'habiller et le reprends par la suite. Je cogne à la porte de Neji et il m'ouvre, habillé d'un simple pantalon du genre baggy. Je rougie et me mord la lèvre. Je suis en manque, c'est seulement le masque, seulement une machine vivante et très bizarre! Je lui donne le chat. Il le dépose par terre et vient vers moi fermant la porte derrière lui. Je recule pendant que lui avance. J'arrive à ma porte et ne trouve plus d'échappatoire. Il est coller contre moi, tend sa main et... Il prend une feuille morte dans mes cheveux. Je reste coi lorsqu'il s'en va sans rien ajouter. Ce mec est sérieusement fou! Je secoue ma tête et repars chez moi. Je plaque mon dos contre ma porte et met ma main sur ma poitrine. Il m'a tellement fait peur que mon cœur bat la chamade. Comment Itachi et Deidara peuvent être sont ami! Je frissonne en y pensant. J'admets qu'il est très beau mais avec une personnalité comme la sienne, c'est très peu. J'ouvre la fenêtre de mon salon et prends un peu d'air frais. Mon cœur n'arrête pas de battre extrêmement vite et ça m'énerve. Je dois devenir fou à cause de Haretsu, c'est sa faute tout ça. Je me pose de plus en plus de question sur lui et je n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur ce qu'y me manque. J'ai des gens dans ma tête mais mes informations ne concordent jamais parfaitement. Je ne peux pas savoir qui est Haretsu sans plus d'explication. Je me place devant mon ordinateur et voie celui qui me fait tant perdre l'esprit connecter.

Naruto:

« Haretsu, je veux savoir qui tu es, s'il te plait. »

Haretsu:

« Je suis désolé mais tu dois le découvrir toi même. Je suis sûr que tu vas y arriver bientôt. Tu es capable Naruto, j'ai confiance en toi. »

Je me demande soudainement si je n'ai pas fais fausse route sur toute la ligne, et si Haretsu n'était pas le même dans la vraie vie. Un personnage qu'il se donne. Je dois deviner qui est le vrai Haretsu en lisant l'endos de ses paroles. Je ne sais pas si je suis sur une bonne piste mais c'est mieux que rien.

Naruto:

« Est-ce que tu es amoureux de moi depuis longtemps? »

Haretsu:

« Depuis toujours. »

Je regarde ces deux derniers mots et réfléchie. Les pièces se mettent peu à peu dans ma tête. Je dis à Haretsu que je dois y aller et me déconnecte. Je reste quelques secondes à fixer mon écran. Je me secoue la tête et me lève pour me changer. Je vais manger avec Itachi et Deidara quand même. Je ferme ma porte et regarde la celle de mon voisin. Je fronce mes sourcils et reste un moment à ne pas bouger. Je me frappe mentalement et marche dans la rue. Une autre belle journée s'annonce. Je regarde les restaurants qui sont remplis de couples. Je sens la douce odeur de café émanant de une et me fige en voyant ce que je n'aurais jamais voulu voir. Je m'avance en automatisme vers les deux garçons assieds à une table. Je m'arrête, croisant mes bras et regardant un des deux. Celui-ci est surpris tandis que l'autre ne comprend pas ce qui se passe.

« J'aurais souhaité que tu me laisses pour une fille si la raison de notre rupture était que tu étais « pédé » à cause de moi. »

Je regarde Sasuke non pas avec de la peine ou de la déception mais seulement de la colère. Il ose me rejeter parce que je suis un garçon et est en compagnie d'un homme après tout.

-Je suis désolé Naruto.

-C'est moi qui suis désolé d'avoir cru que tu m'aimais. Tu aurais quand même pus me dire si tu ne m'aimais plus à la place de me frapper et me sortir des conneries! J'espère que tu ne te défouleras pas sur ce pauvre jeune homme cette fois ou qu'il t'aimera autant que moi et ne portera pas plainte. Ce serait tellement dommage pour ta fausse carrière. Imbécile.

Je prends un verre d'eau qui était sur la table voisine aux deux garçons et le verse sur la tête de Sasuke.

« Ne me prend pas pour une con Sasuke. Je ne suis pas si fragile que j'en ai l'air. Je suis capable de penser par moi-même et l'amour ne me rend plus aveugle. Tu ne me voyais comme ta chose sur laquelle tu pouvais te défouler autant physiquement que sexuellement et je l'acceptais. Bonne chance pour trouver un type aussi idiot que moi. Espérons pour la race humaine que ça ne cours pas les rues parce que franchement. Tu mériterais d'être envoyé sur une île déserte avec comme seul compagnon un tigre mangeur d'homme. Sur ce, passez une bonne journée! »

Je sors du café et sourie. Je suis libéré d'un poids tout à coup. Je me sens vraiment plus léger. Je sais que avec Sasuke c'est finis et cela pour toujours. Je devrais être triste mais non. C'est peut-être parce que j'aime Haretsu. Je l'aime pour de vrai alors? Je m'assieds sur banc et sourie en mettant ma main sur mes lèvres repensant au baiser. Je rigole me traitant d'idiot amoureux. Je me relève et me dépêche à aller à mon rendez-vous. J'y arrive en saluant mes deux amis de la main et souriant. Deidara me regarde d'un air suspect.

-Tu m'as l'air bien rayonnant! Il t'es arrivé quoi?

-J'ai vu Sasuke avec un autre mec.

Ils se regardent, visiblement sans comprendre. Je rigole.

-Ça ne me dérange pas.

-Vraiment?

Oui vraiment, j'aime quelqu'un moi aussi.

Ils se regardent, inquiet. Je fais mine de réfléchir.

-Je ne sais pas si vous le connaissez.

-Il se nomme comment?

-Je ne sais pas moi-même. C'est ça le plus étrange.

Itachi regarde Deidara mais le plus rigole en roulant les yeux.

« Tu es amoureux de Haretsu, c'est ça? »

Je hoche la tête en souriant.

-Il t'aime depuis vraiment longtemps tu sais, avant Sasuke même.

-Avant Sasuke?

-Oh oui! Bien avant!

Je regarde Itachi et Deidara à tour de rôle et tout se place dans ma tête. Je sais qui est Haretsu. J'en suis sûr. Tous s'explique maintenant. Je ne dis cependant rien et fais comme si tout était normal. Je déguste mon dessert avec une lenteur incroyable. Deidara et Itachi sont vraiment amoureux. J'espère pouvoir en dire autant de Haretsu et moi bientôt. J'espère vraiment que c'est lui. Si ce n'est pas lui, je vais me jeter d'un pond, je m'en fous. À la fin de notre rencontre, je serre mes deux amis dans mes bras et pars encore plus léger que je suis arrivé. Je regarde les gens autour de moi qui sont fâché, malheureux ou même amoureux et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je suis sur un vrai petit nuage en fait. J'ai tellement hâte de pouvoir dire à Haretsu qui il est. Il le sait déjà, oui mais moi non. Maintenant oui. J'entends un miaulement, tourne la tête et voie Yuki. Je le prends et le caresse un peu.

« Tu es toujours là toi. »

Je monte avec le chat dans les bras et vais cogner chez Neji. Il m'ouvre encore torse nu. Je ne rougie même pas et lui donne son chat. Il veut refermer sa porte mais je mets mon bras pour la maintenir ouverte. Il me regarde sans comprendre et je le fais entrer dans son appartement fermant derrière moi.

« Tu as finis de jouer avec moi, Haretsu. »

Extrait du prochain chapitre: Je le regarde comme un gamin qui verrait pour la première fois un jouet. Je ne pense pas vraiment qu'en fait je tiens le membre de Neji dans ma main et que je le fixe à deux centimètres de mon visage.

Oui! Et Oui! C'est Neji Haretsu! Contente? Déçu? Prochain chapitre; lemon! Je suis encore désolé si ce chapitre est plus court mais même en essayant d'étiré ça ne marchait presque pas on dirait. Enfin, j'espère que vous aimerez toujours me lire même si Naruto sait qui est Harestu. J'ai poster une journée à l'avance car demain je dors chez un ami mais je ne crois pas que ça vous dérange vraiment. ;)

Review?

Pour suivre où j'en suis dans les chapitre; .com/pages/Katiwa/133081080091004#!/pages/Katiwa/133081080091004

-Katiwa


	10. Chapitre 10

Il est visiblement très surpris. Je souris et l'embrasse. Il pose ses mains sur mes hanches, répondant à mon baiser. Il me plaque contre sa porte et un gémissement m'échappe. Il ne peut pas l'entendre et heureusement. Je le pousse légèrement et le regarde dans les yeux. Il fait sombre ici et je veux qu'il me comprenne. J'ouvre la lumière et passe une main dans mes cheveux. Je cherche par où commencer mais ne trouve pas. Je devrais peut-être commencer par le début.

« Tu étais mon voisin quand j'étais gamin? »

Il hoche la tête et semble soulagé. Il croyait que je ne me rappelais plus de lui ou quoi?

« Nous sommes adultes maintenant et pourtant tu as joué ces derniers temps avec moi, non? »

Il semble un peu gêné. Je rigole en lui assurant que je ne lui en veux pas. Il m'a troublé c'est vrai mais maintenant que je suis avec lui, rien n'a d'importance. Mon cœur le savait que c'était lui Haretsu. Ce matin, il battait non parce que j'avais peur mais parce que je l'avais reconnu inconsciemment. Ses mains sur moi, être si prêt de lui, je pourrais mourir à l'instant. Je ferme les yeux un moment mais je les ouvre à nouveau en sentant un baiser se poser sur mes lèvres. Je sourie et me blotti contre Neji. Il passe ses mains dans mon dos, les passant sous mon chandail. Il caresse doucement mes reins et je me colle instinctivement sur lui. Mon bassin appuie sur le sien et je commence à avoir chaud tout à coup. Mon ami d'enfance ou plutôt mon bientôt amant, me plaque contre le mur et m'embrasse dans le cou. Je touche doucement le haut de son pantalon, empoignant sa ceinture et la défait lentement. Neji met ses mains en dessous de mes cuisses et je me sens levé. Je lui demande ce qu'il fait mais il ne m'entend évidemment pas vu que ma tête est maintenant plus haute que lui. Il m'emmène jusqu'à sa chambre et me dépose sur le lit. Il fait vraiment noir ici alors je ne pourrai rien lui demander. C'est embêtant un peu mais ça ne m'importe pas vraiment pour le moment. Neji se met entre mes jambes et m'embrasse avant de se redresser légèrement et me regarder dans les yeux. J'aurais des questions à lui poser et il a l'air d'en avoir autant mais maintenant, juste à cet instant, je ne veux qu'une chose.

« Fais moi l'amour Neji »

Les rayons de la lune m'ont assez éclairé car il sourit en hochant la tête. Il passe ses mains sous mon chandail et l'enlève. Neji m'embrasse partout où sa bouche passe. Il suçote ma peau y laissant de petite marque. Mon cœur bat à une vitesse folle lorsqu'il descend jusqu'au haut de mon pantalon. La sensation humide de sa langue est encore partout sur mon torse. Il défait mon pantalon et l'abaisse lentement entrainant mon boxer avec celui-ci. Je n'arriva pas à croire que c'est la réalité. Je dois faire un rêve, mais si c'est un rêve, je ne veux pas me réveiller. Je n'ai même pas le temps de réaliser que Neji me prend complètement en bouche. Je laisse un léger son de surprise sortir de ma bouche en gémissant plus que fortement. Les mouvements de pompes sur mon membre me fait sérieusement perdre la tête cette fois. Je m'agrippe fortement aux draps en tournant la tête sur le côté. Je sens que je ne tiendrai pas longtemps. Neji me caresse le torse en continuant ses mouvements puis descend jusqu'à mes bourses qu'il prend maintenant en main.

« Neji... Je vais...! »

Il ne bouge pas. Mon cerveau prend un moment avant de m'envoyer l'information que Neji n'entend pas. Il en a prit tellement que j'ai jouis sans pouvoir me retenir dans la bouche de mon amant. Je rougie et le relève en essayant de lui demander si ça va. Il me sourie en se lichant les lèvres. J'aurais presque envie de rire mais il ne m'en donne pas l'occasion en m'allongeant de nouveau. Il recommence des mouvements de pompes sur ma verge en m'embrassant un peu partout. Je deviens dur assez vite et me laisse faire sous ses caresses. Je veux lui enlever ses vêtements mais il me prend mes poignets en secouant la tête. Je l'interroge du regard mais il me rassure d'un sourire. Je crois qu'il veut se faire pardonner de m'avoir fait souffrir ces derniers-temps. Il enlève son chandail et se recouche sur moi, mordillant mes bouts de chairs roses. Je lève ma jambe sous ce contact et touche son bas-ventre par accident. Je le sens encore plus dur que moi et bien plus gros que Sasuke et Haku. Je n'avais jamais couché avec quelqu'un avant Sasuke et je ne l'avais pas trompé. Je me rassure en me disant que mon corps est habitué à avoir un truc en lui mais il a l'air vraiment imposant. J'aimerais la mettre dans ma main pour me donner une idée mais Neji refuse que je le touche. Je panique un peu et me pousse à côté du lit, tombant par terre. Neji allume la lumière et me regarde.

« Ça va? »

Je hoche la tête et m'assoie sur le lit. Je rougie de honte en me traitant d'imbécile. Neji me regarde sans comprendre. Je le regarde dans les yeux.

« Neji, tu as l'air vraiment gros. »

Il me regarde sans comprendre et baisse la tête pour regarder son ventre. Je lui prends la tête entre les mains en rigolant.

« Je parle de ton... ton membre Neji, pas ton poids. »

Il écarquille les yeux en restant impassible deux secondes mais commence à rire pendant que moi je rougie de plus en plus. Je le frappe en croisant les bras.

« Tu pourrais réagir autrement. »

Il me regarde tendrement puis regarde de gauche à droite ne sachant visiblement quoi faire.

-Neji, tu peux parler, non?

-Un peu.

Il me regarde un peu désolé. Je lui sourie en lui disant que ce n'est rien. Je réfléchie un moment.

« Je peux juste... le prendre dans ma main. »

Ses joues s'empourprent un peu mais il accepte. Je baisse son pantalon et prends son membre dans son boxer. Je le regarde comme un gamin qui verrait pour la première fois un jouet. Je ne pense pas vraiment qu'en fait je tiens le membre de Neji dans ma main et que je le fixe à deux centimètres de mon visage. C'est vraiment gros! Je suis tout étonné et ne remarque pas que Neji aimerait bien que je le lâche ou que je fasse quelque chose avec. Je mets le bout dans ma bouche pour voir comment d'espace il faut et l'enlève en écarquillant les yeux. Quelqu'un aurait du lubrifiant?

« Naruto! »

Je sursaute et lève les yeux remarquant enfin Neji. Je lâche son membre et me recule en m'excusant. Il n'est pas d'accort avec moi car il prend mon poignet en me plaquant contre le lit. Mes deux bras sont immobilisés par ses mains et son membre est contre le mien. Je retombe dans l'ambiance de tout à l'heure et voudrais bien qu'il me fasse l'amour. J'aimerais le sentir en moi même si j'ai un peu peur. Je crois d'ailleurs que Neji ne va pas attendre longtemps avant de me prendre avec ce que je viens de lui faire. Il met trois doigts devant ma bouche et je les prends, mettant le plus de salive que je peux dessus. Il les retire et en place un à mon entrer. Je ne me rappel plus quand était la dernière fois que j'ai mis des doigts avant de faire l'amour mais je crois bien en avoir besoin cette fois. Il entre un doigt et je ne réagis pas, au deuxième non plus mais au troisième, je me crispe légèrement. Je crois qu'il le sent car il commence à m'embrasser le coup. Je me détends, alors il fait de légers mouvements de vas et viens en moi. Je me sens emporté par le plaisir mais il les enlève. Je crois qu'il ne veut pas que je jouisse pour ses doigts mais bien pour autre chose. Cette autre chose qui ne va pas me faire vraiment du bien en premier. Il se colle complètement à moi, positionnant son membre contre mon entrer. Je dois me concentrer pour me détendre mais il a à peine entré le bout que je me serre contre lui. Il prend ma verge dans sa main appliquant des vas et viens. Je me détends et il entre en moi lentement. Je reste détendu à cause des mouvements de pompes qui n'ont pas cessez. Mon cœur veut encore exploser tellement il bat vite. Neji finit par entrer en moi au complet et j'arrête de respirer pour au moins dix secondes. J'ai l'impression de revivre ma première fois même si la douleur est moins intense. Neji commence de lent vas et viens en moi et j'ai la sensation de perdre la tête. Il me touche un peu partout, découvrant mes points sensibles. Il n'entend pas mais utilise a cent dix pour cent ses autres sens. Je sens son regard sur moi, je sens son nez sentir mon odeur, je sens sa bouche m'embrasse, me licher et me mordre à différent endroit et finalement, ses mains qui me touchent. Il accélère de plus en plus le rythme et je m'agrippe fermement à lui, enfonçant mes doigts dans sa peau. Il me couvre de baiser pendant que moi je le serre du plus fort que je peux. C'est tellement bon! Mon cœur qui bat, ses mains sur moi, c'est nouveau et juste trop bon. Je ressens toute l'amour qu'il a pour moi en ce moment même et je me sens idiot de ne pas l'avoir senti plus tôt quand je le voyais. J'ai passé la nuit à crié, Neji m'a superbement fait l'amour. Je viens de m'écrouler sur le matelas de Neji et je suis totalement épuisé. J'essaie de reprendre ma respiration du mieux que je peux. J'ouvre la lumière et embrasse Neji avant de me reculer un peu.

« Je suis ton petit-ami maintenant? »

Il rigole et hoche la tête. Je voulais seulement m'en assurer en fait. J'aime sérieusement Neji et je veux qu'il le sache. Je vais devoir clarifier certaines choses avec lui mais demain matin. Là, je veux juste dormir. Je referme la lumière et me blotti dans les bras de mon amour. Je ne te nommerai plus jamais Haretsu, il est mort avant même d'exister en fait.

Extrait du prochain chapitre: « Tu ne vas pas me laisser pour Sasuke? »

Je le regarde et croise son regard si anxieux. Ça me fait mal au cœur de le voir comme ça.

Chapitre spéciale lemon hahaha! J'espère que vous avez apprécier! Explication dans le chapitre onze donc. Je vous aime mes amours de lecteurs!

-Katiwa


	11. Chapitre 11

Je me réveille en sentant quelque chose marcher sur moi. C'est plutôt léger en fait. Je sens quelque chose me serrer contre lui également. J'identifie après quelques secondes Neji et Yuki. Le matou se couche en boule à côté de moi et commence à ronronner. Mon amant, lui, ouvre et ferme la bouche en faisant un petit bruit de bulle. Je soupire en passant ma main dans mes cheveux. Je ne réussirai jamais à me rendormir avec eux à côté de moi. Je me redresse légèrement et regarde le réveille, il est seulement quatre heures dix-sept. Je me laisse tomber contre le matelas, faisant peur au chat qui part et réveillant Neji par la même occasion. Je n'ai pas fais exprès mais je vais peut-être pouvoir dormir après!

« Naruto...? »

Je lui donne un baiser et il me serre encore plus contre lui. Je suis sur le point de me rendormir quand il m'embrasse dans le cou.

« Neji, je veux dormir, demain. »

Il s'immobilise et ouvre la lampe de chevet.

« Quoi? »

Ah oui c'est vrai! Il entend pas! Je suis vraiment mal réveillé je crois.

-Je veux dormir.

-Non.

-Oui.

Il secoue la tête d'un air triste. Je rigole en le traitant de pervers. Il semble chercher quelque chose dans sa tête mais n'arrive pas à s'exprimer.

« Attend une minute, je reviens. »

Je me lève et vais chez moi pour revenir avec un tableau pour feutre et un crayon noir pour écrire dessus. Il me sourie et les prends.

-J'aimerais savoir comment tu as sue que j'étais Haretsu.

-Il est tard pour ce genre de question, non?

-Dis moi.

Il me fait un signe de supplication et je rigole.

« Tu es mignon Neji. »

Il secoue la tête en haussant un sourcil. Il prend même la peine de me répondre en écrivant.

« Je ne suis pas mignon, je suis sexy. »

Je le frappe gentiment en le traitant d'imbécile. Il me sourit et je cède.

« D'accort, je vais commencé par le début. Je dois dire que je ne t'avais pas dû tout reconnu en fait. Tu as vraiment changé, même lorsque tu m'avais sauvé à la plage je n'aurais jamais douté que tu étais mon ami d'enfance. »

Il me regarde, surpris que je sache que c'était lui pour ça aussi. Je lui sourie en mettant ma main sur sa cuisse.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu me regardes de loin, non? Tu me regardais aussi quand je dansais dans ce parc l'autre fois, non? J'avais senti un regard sur moi et je ne doute pas que c'était le tien. »

Il rougie et hoche la tête.

-Il y a aussi la fois que Sasuke m'avait frappé, tu m'avais conseillé d'aller voir un de mes voisins. En fait tu voulais que j'aille te voir pour que tu prennes soins de moi, non?

-Oui...

-Tu ne voulais pas que je te reconnaisse aussi sur la photo que je regardais le lendemain de cet événement quand je m'étais réveillé. Tu étais avec ta cousine, n'est-ce pas? Ça faisais tellement longtemps que je ne t'avais vu que je ne t'ai même pas reconnu tout de suite. C'est hier que ça a vraiment été clair dans ma tête. J'ai repensé à mon voisin sourd avant-hier et ça a également expliqué pourquoi tu ne me répondais pas quand je te parlais et que tu ne me regardais pas. Je suis désolé d'avoir dis que tu étais étrange mais tu semblais tellement dans ton monde! Je ne savais pas que tu ne pouvais simplement pas entendre.

Il me sourie en me faisant signe que c'est correct et qu'il ne m'en veut pas.

« C'est ta faute aussi, tu aurais dût me dire qui tu étais depuis le début. »

Il veut prendre le petit tableau blanc mais je prends son poignet avec ma main.

« Je sais, tu voulais que je tombe amoureux de toi. Merci Neji, je crois que tu as eu raison en fait. Je n'aurais pas oublié aussi vite Sasuke sans toi. »

Je l'embrasse mais il semble un peu soucieux. Je l'interroge du regard et il prend le petit tableau blanc pour m'écrire.

« Tu ne vas pas me laisser pour Sasuke? »

Je le regarde et croise son regard si anxieux. Ça me fait mal au cœur de le voir comme ça.

« Je t'aime toi Neji, plus que Sasuke. Je veux t'aimer longtemps, toujours même. Je ne veux plus te quitter. »

Il m'embrasse en souriant. Il me fait tomber vers l'arrière mais je le repousse en secouant la tête.

-Et mes explications?

-On s'en fout.

Il continue à m'embrasser avec envie puis descend dans le cou. Je le repousse un peu en voulant parler mais il ferme la lumière en plaquant mes mains sur le matelas. Neji me fit superbement bien l'amour ce matin et je m'endormis très rapidement aussi. Je me réveille maintenant en sentant un doigt sur mon nez. Je fronce les sourcils et ouvre les yeux. Je voie Neji qui me sourit en rapprochant son bassin de moi. Je rigole et le pousse un peu. La lumière est plus que présente dans la pièce alors je peux lui parler et qu'il me comprenne.

« On devrait se lever, non? »

Il hoche la tête et m'embrasse en se levant. Il me tend la main et je la prends, tombant sur lui. Je suis si bien dans ses bras. Un réconfort que je n'ai jamais eu avant m'envahit depuis que je sais l'identité de Haretsu. Je me blotti légèrement contre lui et entend Neji rigoler. Je lève les yeux et je sens sa main sur ma tête.

« Tu es mignon, Naruto. »

Je sourie en lui disant merci. Je prends mes vêtements de la veuille et m'habille pendant que mon petit-ami va prendre une douche. Je me sens sourire en remarquant comment je viens de l'appeler. Oui, Haretsu est maintenant mon petit-ami à moi, à personne d'autre. Enfin, Neji. C'est la même personne, qu'il soit virtuel, sourd ou peu importe, c'est lui que j'aime. Je m'étire et voie Yuki en fait de même à côté de moi. Je rigole et me penche pour le caresser.

« Je me demande à quoi ressemble ton maitre sous cette douche. Ses cheveux longs éparpillé un peu partout sur son corps mouiller... »

Je ferme les yeux en prenant une grand inspiration. Je ne dois pas bander à cause de mon imaginaire. Je suis auteur, c'est normal que je me fasse autant d'effet à cause de mes mots mais... Non! Je me gifle mentalement puis vais dans la cuisine. J'ouvre le réfrigérateur et prends deux raisins que je mange, les savourant pleinement. J'ai tellement faim! Je regarde un peu mieux les réserves de Neji puis me dis que je ne devrais peut-être pas fouiller chez lui sans sa permission. Je vais dans le salon et m'assied sur le canapé. Je pourrais aller chez moi deux minutes, engloutir quelque chose et revenir. Le seul truc c'est que si Neji fait plus vite que moi je vais avoir l'air idiot. Je soupire et regarde Yuki qui me nargue en mangeant sa nourriture dans son bol. Remarquez que je n'en mangerais pas. Je me lève et vais dans la chambre de bain. J'ouvre la porte et tombe sur Neji qui sort de la douche, encore nu. Il sursaute et semble gêné. Il tempte de cacher son entre-jambe avec ses mains mais je rigole en m'approchant de lui très lentement. J'effleure sa peau, descendant ma main puis la remonte pour qu'il me regarde.

« Ne le prend pas au double sens mais j'ai faim. »

Je sourie et il hoche la tête, me faisant signe de sortir. Je fais mine de m'en aller mais je me retourne en marchant vite derrière lui et lui tape assez fortement une de ses fesses. Il me fait son air outré pendant que je lui tire la langue en partant. Je vais m'assoir sur le comptoir qui sépare la cuisine du salon et attend mon amant. Il vient cinq minute plus tard l'air un peu béat. Je le questionne du regard mais me fais signe de ne pas y faire attention. Je secoue lentement la tête. Il vient vers moi et m'embrasse.

« Neji, est-ce que tu sais où je pourrais avec des cours de langages des signes? »

Il est un peu surpris mais sourie, visiblement touché. Il met sa main sur sa poitrine.

-Moi.

-Non, un professionnel. Je veux être sérieux donc ce serait mieux.

Il secoue la tête en insistant pour me les donner.

« On verra! OK? »

Il hoche la tête et prends un oeuf dans son frigo avant de me le montrer.

« Si je veux manger un oeuf? »

Il hoche la tête. Ce n'est pas si compliqué être en couple avec une personne sourde en fait! Bon, peut-être quand nous allons avoir nos premières disputes mais pour l'instant ça va!

« Fais le pendant que je vais aller me changer chez moi, cinq minutes. »

Je lui montre mes cinq doigts. Il hoche la tête en souriant. Je lui donne un baiser et sors de chez lui. Je me fige en voyant la personne devant ma porte. Je n'y crois pas mes yeux. Je sors de ma surprise et me donne un élant avant de sauter dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué! »

Extrait du prochain chapitre: « Tu n'es qu'un gamin! »

Je suis sadique, je sais. ^^ Qui est cette mystérieuse personne que Naruto a prit dans ses bras? Vous le saurez dimanche prochain. ;)

Désolé pour cette journée de retard! Une « amie » dormait chez moi hier soir. ^^'' (Je mets le amie entre parenthèse parce que c'est un peu plus qu'amie, pas le contraire, haha!)


End file.
